the big day
by nastazia indark
Summary: can Orihime tell the thing she wants to tell?Ishihime


Today was the big day.

Orihime was ready to leave the house, when she remembered something and rushed back into her apartment.

'Me, and my mind..' she thought, as she searched in her wardrobe for her coat. Her favorite coat. His favorite coat.

'This looks pretty good on you, Inoue san' .Those were Ishida's words when he first saw her with this coat. He had made it for her, as a birthday present. And she loved it. It was perfectly made, he sure had done an excellent job-nothing less expected from him, after all. But she didn't love it the most for that reason. She loved it the most because he made it. And because he first wrapped it around her shoulders.

Orihime didn't remember when it was the first time to realize that she had fallen in love with Ishida. She just noticed that every time she was near him, she felt her heart ready to shatter into pieces. But she never thought of telling him. After all, he is perfect, she thought-so why would he turn to look at her?

But today was different. Tatsuki, who had understood her best friend's feelings before even she admitted them to herself, convinced her to ask him out, to tell him how she felt. She laughed-there's no point, she told to Tatsuki. But deep inside, she was just dying to tell him.

To tell him what? she wondered, as she walked towards the place she had arranged to meet him. She apparently had started having feelings for him after the time they spent together in soul society. she grew to love this tall, unapproachable man with the seemingly cold stance. she knew that he wasn't really cold. and that's what she loved most on him.

Reaching their meeting place, she was feeling ready to faint. She was holding the edge of her coat tightly, as if this would give her more courage.

"H-hello Ishida kun" ,she greeted him, while he turned his gaze upon her and gave her a smile.

"Inoue san...hi." ,he said, looking at her blushing face. "is everything alright? you wanted to see me, you said."

"Y-yes, Ishida kun. Nothing important, I thought that we could spend some time together." .She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head anxiously as she looked at him.

He frowned. "Very well, Inoue san. Actually... I wanted to spend some time with you too. You know...talk."

Her face turned red. "Oh... O-okay! We could go drink some coffee. It's too cold out here..." . She led the way and convinced him to go to a cafe with her, where she sat in a chair, facing him. "A-ano.. Ishida kun... How are you these days? I haven't seen you for a few days, in school we didn't get the chance to...hang out." .she tried not to mention the fact that she was trying to avoid him,for she felt that she would do things that he wouldn't like. Like, kissing him.

His face was suddenly clouded. "I know, Inoue san. I was lost in my own thoughts these days, i'm sorry."

"Is there anything troubling you, Ishida kun? I could listen to you...if you want me to".

His hands were clenched into fists on his lap, and he blushed a little. "Well...I was thinking about...certain things these days, Inoue san.i suppose...you're the only one who could listen to me. Kurosaki would just mock me."

She frowned. Weird thoughts crossed her mind. "Yes, Ishida kun...you can tell me! what is it about?"

"I...like someone."

She tried to smile, but the smile just froze on her lips. "Really? That's good...Ishida kun. And who is she?..."

"Uhm..." He tried to speak but he hesitated for a moment. "Y-you don't know her, Inoue san".

She froze. Of course...she thought. How could he like me? there wasn't any possibility...She tried to hold her calm stance. Luckily, her phone rang, saving her. It was Tatsuki, who was curious to know how was the date going. Orihime answered coldly. When she ended the phonecall, she turned to Ishida. "I...I'm sorry, Ishida kun. It was Tatsuki chan...She says she needs help, now. So...forgive me, but i will go there, to find her. See you later, Ishida kun..."

She walked calmly to the door, and then started running towards her home, with tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't think clearly, she even forgot to take her coat as she left. As soon as she reached home, she went to her bed, grabbed a pillow and started crying. at least, now she could let her feelings free. she fell asleep like this, still crying.

Her door bell was ringing madly, and she woke up. She didn't know for how long she was asleep. She walked to the door, trembling, and asked who was ringing. She gasped when she heard Ishida's voice. "Inoue san! Open the door, please..."

She opened the door, trying her best to seem calm. She let him in, avoiding his worried eyes.

"Inoue san...you forgot...your coat..." He pointed at the coat he was carefully holding in his arm.

"Thank you for reminding me, Ishida..." Her words were interrupted, when he placed his index finger on her lips. She looked at him shocked, as he took the coat and wrapped it around her again, this time pulling her close. He hugged her, and said to her. "...Did you really think that i would like someone other than you?..."

She spent the rest of the night sleeping on his lap. The next morning it was more than certain that Tatsuki would drive her crazy with her questions. But she didn't mind, at all. This was the big day, after all. A day that would change all the future days of hers.


End file.
